Yair Rodriguez vs. Daniel Hooker
The first round began and they touch gloves. Rodriguez is southpaw. He's three days shy of his 23rd birthday. I'm almost 24 lmao, this guy makes me feel like a loser. Crowd chants Daniel. Yair lands an inside kick. 4:00, feeling out process. Boos. Rodriguez showing frustration. Hooker slips briefly. Yair lands a 360 spinning high kick, more of a slap. 3:00. Yair misses a beautiful wheel kick. Rogan calls the prior kick a tornado kick. Yair lands an inside kick, defends a double, thinking standing guillotine. Loses it. Yair gets a beautiful hip throw and mounts, wow! 2:00. Hooker cagewalking. Scramble, Hooker gets the back standing. Clinch. "Show him your wrestling now!" Hooker knees the body. Yair replies. Hooker stuffs a trip, Yair knees the body. 1:00. Hooker stuffs another trip, knees the body. Yair replies. 35. Yair knees the body, Hooker stuffs a trip, eats another knee, they break. 15. Yair tries a rolling thunder kick, R1 ends, 10-9 Yair. R2 began. Circling. Hooker lands a good left. Clinch. 4:00. Hooker knees the body. 3:35. Short rights inside for Hooker. Yair pulls guard, thinking leglock. Lost it. Yair sweeps beautifully, they stand and break. 3:00. Yair lands a slapping high kick. Tries a diving 360 kick, what the fuck? That landed on the temple. Stuffs a single landing a high kick. Yair lands a nice body kick. Yair lands a check right hook, very nice. Checks an inside kick. Tries a backfist, 2:00. Oblique kicks each knee consecutively lol. Yair lands a counter check right hook, tries another backfist lol. Lands a nice body kick, eats a counter right. Yair lands a high kick, gets a single. Knees the body, gets a throw, they break. 1:00. They clinch. Yair breaks with a beautiful spinning kick to the body, eats a left, straight left actually. Yair lands a counter right in an exchange and a body kick. 15. Yair gets a beautiful double. Hooker lands two right elbows. Yair gets the back, R2 ends, 10-9 Yair, great round. R3 began and they touch gloves. Yair tries a wheel kick. Stuffs a single, tries a trip, Hooker defending. They break. Yair eats a low shot, time called. They continue. There was a takedown, they're scrambling, Yair thinking leglock. 4:00. Yair thinking armbar in a scramble now. Hooker defending well. Yair lands a pair of left elbows from the bottom. Weird position. Two more slicing left elbows. Hooker's cut I think. Yair lands another elbow.. 3:00. Hooker's cut on the right brow. Hooker with rights to the body, a few left hammerfists. Yair replying with right and left hammerfists, Hooker firing back with left hammerfists. Yair adjusting, transitioning or trying to. Very odd position. 2:00. Hooker landing a few more lefts, rights to the body and head. Hooker with a few good rights, Yair replying with left hammerfists, more. More. Hooker with a few good rights. "Stand up!" 1:00. Boos. The ref stood them up, let the doc check the cut. They continue with 35. Yair lands a pair of rights, another right hook. Yair circling away. 15. Yair tries a rolling thunder kick, R3 ends, 10-9 Yair IMO, 30-27 Yair. One 30-26 (lmao) but unanimous decision. Yair says he has a broken right foot, says it happened in the first round.